


Egy egyedülálló apuka nehéz élete

by Szim



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim





	Egy egyedülálló apuka nehéz élete

Arthur nem értette mit rontott el. Mármint. Kétségtelen, hogy nem ő a legjobban szituált személy egy gyermek helyes nevelésére... De ez azért több volt a soknál. Ennyire ő sem rossz apuka, hogy a kis Alfrednek ilyen módon kelljen viselkednie. Elvégre nem mutat rossz példát. Mindent megad neki, amire szüksége van. És mégis ezt kapja cserébe... Hogy milyen hálátlan egy gyerek ez! Szereti, majdhogynem el is kényezteti, ez meg kisördögösködik.

Nem egyszerű dolog egyedülálló apukának lenni.

Most épp a játszótérre tartottak a csemetéjével, hogy kissé hátha kifárad a kis hiperaktív ördögfiók. Hátha... Elvégre a remény hal meg utoljára.

Olyannyira nem hallgatott rá a gyermek, hogy pórázt kellett rárakjon, hogy még csak véletlenül se szaladhasson el a vakvilágba, és üttesse el magát, vagy rosszabb... Kész vicc, és mégis ez van. Odaérve elengedte Alfredet, majd leült egy padra egy vele hasonló korú férfi mellé, akinek váll alá érő szőkés haja volt, igéző szemei, és csábító mosolya. Valószerűtlenül vidámnak és gondtalannak tűnt, mintha nem is a földi Pokolban lettek volna... Márpedig a játszótér az volt számára. A Pokol. Rengeteg visítozó kiskölyök, akik gengszterkednek. Ennyi és nem több. Az embernek néha négy szem és nyolc kéz is kevés lett volna ide... No meg persze egyébként is, kisgyerekesként.

Épp ebből kifolyólag is bámulta a maga mellett ülő férfit. Egyszerűen nincs az az isten, hogy ilyen létezzen. Gondolatmenetének közepén, ahogy a homlokát ráncolta a nagy elmélkedésben, a bámult szőke felé fordult.

Elkezdett beszélni, lelkendezett, hogy az ő fia milyen kis angyalka: csendes, kedves, udvarias, odaadó és rettentően szeretnivaló, hogy az ember fel akarná falni. Ha már fal, Arthur legszívesebben beleverte volna egybe a fejét. Ez biztos álom. Ilyen jó gyerek egyszerűen nem létezhet... És ha mégis, mi tett, hogy neki olyan, mint Alfred?

Mikor már kardjába dőlt volna a férfi lelkes csacsogásának hatására, akkor odalépett egy sunyi tekintetű albínó, aki meglehetősen büszkének tűnt, és elkezdett rákontrázni a hosszúhajú áradozására, hogy márpedig az ő fia a legjobb: szabálytisztelő, csendes, egyenes, erős, és intelligens. Heves vita kezdett kialakulni a két elfogult apuka között, akik közrefogták a csupán hápogni tudó Arthurt. Ilyen egyszerűen nem lehet... Ez a kettő... Tudta egyáltalán, hogy milyen szerencsés?

És ez volt az a pillanat, mikor egy sznob kisugárzású férfi csatlakozott a kis pad köré csoportosuló férfiakhoz, és csakazértis rátromfolt az előző kettőre, hogy már pedig még egy olyan szófogadó kisfiú nincs, mint az övé, akinek angyali hangja van, minden létező művészeti ágban remekel, és már most gourmand ízlése van. A ráncok olyan szinten mélyültek el Arthur két szemöldöke között, hogy azok egy vonalnak látszottak.

Újfent csak elgondolkodott. Vajon akkor minden fiú ilyen, kivéve Alfredet? Ez szégyenérzettel töltötte el, legalább annyira, mint méreggel. Angolosan próbál távozni ebből a kis csoportból, és majdnem sikerült is, csakhogy az ő idióta, hiperaktív, figyeleméhes gyermeke épp ezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy odarohanjon hozzá azt kiabálva, hogy "Apu nézd, beletenyereltem egy kutyakakiba!", majd úgy orrabukott a saját lábában, hogy öröm volt nézni.

Nos, néztek is. Mind a három körötte csoportosuló mintaapa úgy fixírozta, mintha legalábbis megölte volna az újszülöttjüket, vagy épp elvitte volna az utolsó csomag akciós pelenkát az orruk elől... Erre Arthur legszívesebben elnyelette volna magát a földdel, majd megfojtotta volna az eszetlen gyerekét... Vagy talán fordított sorrendben...

De legalább Alfred élvezte, hogy futva távoztak a játszótérről, és hogy a papája engedte, hogy összeszarozza a kezét. 


End file.
